24fandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed government agents
This is a list of unnamed non-CTU, non-Secret Service, government agents with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. Day 2 N.E.S.T. tech 1 During Day 2, a team of N.E.S.T. agents responded to Norton Airfield to disarm a nuclear bomb planted by the Second Wave terrorists. N.E.S.T. Tech #1 discovered the device was a decoy. CTU later discovered the actual bomb and the N.E.S.T. tech attempted to disarm it, but was unsuccessful and the bomb was detonated in the Mojave Desert. : The N.E.S.T. tech was played by Dylan Haggerty in "8:00pm-9:00pm," "9:00pm-10:00pm," and "10:00pm-11:00pm." N.E.S.T. tech 2 During Day 2, N.E.S.T. Tech #2 tried to disarm a nuclear bomb planted by the Second Wave terrorists, but was unsuccessful. The bomb was detonated in the Mojave Desert. : The N.E.S.T. tech was played by Gary Dewitt Marshall in "8:00pm-9:00pm" and "10:00pm-11:00pm." Conspiracy Susan's contact under duress]] Susan Walker, who was trying to root out a dangerous conspiracy in Washington, DC, contacted a trusted associate. The contact, an ex-Department of Defense agent, planned to help her dismantle a terrorist scheme to sell missile launch codes. When she called him, he was under duress from a blond-haired assailant and was forced to lure her into a trap. After he ended the call, the contact was then killed by a gunshot wound to the face from the assailant. : The ex-DoD contact appeared in 24: Conspiracy. Day 5 CRT agent canister]] At Tyler Memorial Hospital, a chemical response team was called in to disarm a canister of Sentox nerve gas that was planted by Viktor Grigorin. One of the CRT agents told Curtis Manning that it would not be possible to disarm the device in 60 seconds, which was all the time they had. Curtis decided to run the canister out of the hospital, and there the CRT team placed it inside a sealed containment unit. : The CRT agent was played by Angelo Perez in "5:00pm-6:00pm." Stenger's federal marshal from Stenger's cell]] Collette Stenger made a deal with CTU Los Angeles for immunity from prosecution, if she revealed the source of the secret information she sold to Vladimir Bierko. As part of the deal, she would be protected from interrogation, and a Federal Marshal was assigned to guard her. When Jack proved that Stenger got her information from Christopher Henderson, and not Audrey Raines as she had claimed, her immunity deal was ready to be nullified. Jack rushed ahead to interrogate her before the paperwork was filed. The Federal Marshal tried to halt him, so Jack knocked him out with a blow to the face. Jack threatened Stenger with the Marshal's weapon, so she surrendered more information about Bierko's next target, a gas distribution plant, which turned out to be the Wilshire Gas Company. : The Federal Marshal was played by Matthew Jones in "9:00pm-10:00pm." HS field agent house]] Just after 2am, a number of agents from the Department of Homeland Security led by Ed arrived at the house of Bill Buchanan in search of Chloe O'Brian. Buchanan resisted their attempts to gain access without a warrant, and verbally stalled Ed while Chloe got away. Ed's assistant, one of the field agents, noted that a specific file visible on Buchanan's computer could only have been accessed by Chloe, indicating that she was present earlier. Karen Hayes, who was in charge of the team but wished to help Chloe escape, told the team to bring Buchanan to CTU. : The Homeland Security field agent was played by Aaron MacPherson in "2:00am-3:00am." HS staffer with Morris flirting with the staffer]] Chloe O'Brian got security clearance to invite Morris O'Brian, her ex-husband, into CTU Los Angeles to help her with a project. The project was to outfit a micro-transmitter for Jack Bauer to place on President Charles Logan, but Chloe lied to Bill Buchanan and Karen Hayes that it was to recover a critical piece of evidence (a deleted audio recording). One of the first things Morris did at the CTU building was to flirt with an attractive staffer who had arrived with Hayes from Homeland Security. Chloe had to get his attention for him to leave the woman. : The HS staffer was played by Kate Rene Gleason in "5:00am-6:00am." Day 6 Russian consulate agent At the Russian consulate in Los Angeles, a consular agent spotted Jack Bauer as he was walking around on the grounds at about 5:36pm. He asked (in Russian) what Jack was doing, and Jack replied (also in Russian) that he was merely guarding that area. The agent walked off. Later, while Jack was held prisoner at the consulate, the agent informed Consul Anatoly Markov that the perimeter was secured and there was no way Jack could escape. He was ordered to shut down the phone lines and DSL. : The agent appeared in "5:00pm-6:00pm" and "6:00pm-7:00pm." FBI agent 1 belongings.]] Bill Buchanan was removed from his position at CTU Los Angeles when it was discovered that, during his time in CTU Seattle, he released a terrorist who proved extremely dangerous (Abu Fayed) from custody. The FBI scoured his home, and Buchanan lost his nerve for a moment when one agent inspected his family photo album. The agent insisted that everything could be searched under their subpoena, and Bill walked off in disgust. : "FBI Agent #1" was played by Christian Macchio in "4:00am-5:00am." Day 7 White House FBI agent After Juma's siege at the White House, this agent informed President Allison Taylor that her communication with Vice President Mitchell Hayworth was ready. He also met with Ethan Kanin when he arrived at the White House and briefed him on the situation. Ethan then asked him to set up a meeting with the Joint Chiefs of Staff. : The "FBI Agent" was played by Burt Bulos in "8:00pm-9:00pm." FBI agent 2 This agent was first told by Larry Moss to take Jack Bauer into custody. After Ethan Kanin called Larry and ordered him to let Jack interrogate Ryan Burnett, Larry approached him again and told him they would transport him to Kennedy Memorial Hospital. : The "FBI Agent #2" was played by Anthony DeSantis in "8:00pm-9:00pm." Burnett's federal marshal A federal marshal was assigned to guard Ryan Burnett at Kennedy Memorial Hospital. After Juma's siege at the White House, Ethan Kanin ordered the marshal to prepare Burnett for an interrogation in his recovery room. At 8:41, he met with Larry Moss and Jack Bauer, and informed them that he had locked down the entire hospital floor and had Burnett's room equipped with two cameras. He also told the two that Burnett was still regaining consciousness as his heavy dose of sedatives continued to wear off. He then introduced them to Dr. Wyndham who would finish preparing Burnett for the interrogation. He led Jack to the room, opened the secure door, and returned to watch the video feed with Moss as Jack interrogated him. When Quinn secretly disrupted their surveillance, he tried to regain the sound feed. When the system returned and they saw Burnett murdered, he rushed in with Larry and the others, only to find that Jack had escaped. : The federal marshal was played by Glenn Davis in "8:00pm-9:00pm." FBI administrative agent This agent talked Renee Walker through her suspension process and filled the forms for it. He also received her gun and badge after she signed everything. : The "FBI Administrative Agent" was played by Lucas Ford in "9:00pm-10:00pm." FBI agent 4 This agent monitored tactical operations and communication at 1297 Rincon while the FBI searched for Robert Galvez. : The "FBI Agent" was played by Troy Mittleider in "2:00am-3:00am." FBI agent 5 This was one of the agents deployed at the site of the Alan Wilson meeting. When Renee Walker was questioning Wilson, the agent approached Renee and told her that the EMT's were about to take Jack Bauer away. : The "FBI Agent #1" was played by Aaron Cash in "7:00am-8:00am." : This agent appears in a deleted scene from this episode, where he gives some background information about Wilson and describes how Wilson's electronics had an auto-delete function, wiping away any data (and evidence) stored there. Day 8 N.E.S.T. technician This N.E.S.T. technician arrived at the New York City alley on 93rd Street and Amsterdam where Tarin Faroush had left the deactivated radiological bomb. As he used a small robot to secure the bomb, he informed Jack Bauer that the bomb was constructed with the nuclear rods they were looking for, wrapped in enough C-4 to destroy Manhattan. Jack told her to call CTU as soon as he secured it. : The N.E.S.T. operative was played by Brenton Schraff in "6:00am-7:00am" and "7:00am-8:00am" Russian operative 1 This was one of the four Russian operatives accompanying Pavel Tokarev at Turner's Department Store to capture and kill Jack Bauer. He was stationed among the clients at the coffee stand looking for Bauer and reporting to Pavel and Jason Pillar. When Bauer was spotted and tried to escape, he started shooting at him, but was killed in the firefight. : "Soldier #1" was played by Mark Allan Stewart in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Russian operative 2 This was one of the four Russian operatives accompanying Pavel Tokarev at Turner's Department Store to capture and kill Jack Bauer. He was stationed among the clients at the store looking for Bauer and reporting to Pavel and Jason Pillar. When Bauer was spotted and tried to escape, he started shooting at him, but was killed in the firefight. : ''"Soldier #2" was played by Jonathan Kowalsky in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Russian operative 3 This was one of the four Russian operatives accompanying Pavel Tokarev at Turner's Department Store to capture and kill Jack Bauer. She was walking around the store and among the clients looking for Bauer and reporting to Pavel and Jason Pillar. She confirmed Meredith Reed's position at the coffeeshop, but failed in finding Bauer. When Bauer was spotted and tried to escape, she started shooting at him with her comrades, but was the last to be shot down by Bauer. : ''"Soldier #3" was played by Inna Korobkina in "12:00pm-1:00pm." FBI agent arresting Meredith Reed This FBI agent arrested journalist Meredith Reed after she made a call to Kayla Hassan. He and other agents intercepted her in the lobby of a building. : ''The "FBI agent" was played by Ryan Christiansen in "1:00pm-2:00pm" FBI agent at Gary Klausner's office This FBI agent went with a team to Gary Klausner's office to arrest Meredith Reed. As they searched the offices for the evidence that Reed allegedly had, Gary went to his office and warned her. At this point, the agent knocked on his door and told him not to call anyone. Gary told him he was canceling an appointment. : The "FBI agent" was played by Matthew Scanlon in "1:00pm-2:00pm" See also * More unnamed characters *